A Different Fairy Tail
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: What If Natsu Was Raised By Acnologia Instead of Igneel and He wasn't a member of Fairy tail instead he was member of Grimoire Heart. But Since we need a Fire Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail, There is an OC Character Fuyu who was raised by Igneel.
1. Prologue

A Different Fairy Tail

What if Natsu Wasn't Raised By Igneel But Acnologia And He Wasn't a member of Fairy Tail But Grimoire Heart. But Since We Need A Natsu Dragneel In Fairy Tail, There is an OC Character Named Fuyu and He Was Raised By Igneel and He Posses Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic Instead of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

Pairings - NatsuXUltear And FuyuXErza

Note - This is My First Fanfiction So Please Tell me If I Do Something Wrong! And Fairy Tail is Owned By Hiro Mashima Not Me, If it would be mine, i'd probably put Natsu With Erza Or Mirajane Instead of Lucy.

FairyTail… A guild that is renowned among the city of Fiore for its very lively members. Any other day would find the guild hall of this Fairy family been shaken to its foundations by the cheerful voices and all-day party of its members… But today nothing of that happens… Death's favorite music… grave silence… has fallen upon the once loud and lively FairyTail Guild Hall…

Out of nowhere, the doors were destroyed and burnt down instantly by Fuyu Dragneel.

"Fuyu Stop This Nonsense right now!" Shouted Fairy Tail's 3rd Master Makarov Dreyar.

"But Master..." Yelled Fuyu.

"Fuyu i know how you feel but please think of Mirajane And Elfman, what they are suffering right now they just lost their little sister" said Makarov.

Fuyu left the guild hall without even saying anything.

Fuyu was making a grave for Lisanna outside the hut they both created to raise Happy. After a while he finished the grave and was now sitting beside it, like he used to sit beside Lisanna when they were young.

"Why did you leave me Lisanna?" Said Fuyu to noone in particular.

_Flashback_

"But Lisanna i wanna come too" Said Fuyu to Lisanna.

"Fuyu it's a man's job to protect his family" Said Elfman to Fuyu, he didn't wanted him to come with them because only a real 'man' can protect his family.

"But Elfman let him come with us. Mira please allow Fuyu to come with us" Said Lisanna to Mirajane

"No Lisanna it's a man's job to protect his family!" Shouted Elfman.

Eventually, Fuyu gave in and left the park.

_Flashback_

"It was the last time i saw you" Said Fuyu in a very sad tone.

After a while, Fuyu could hear loud metallic footsteps due to his Enhanced Senses. The person was Erza "Titania" Scarlet, Fairy Tai's S-Class Mage.

"What do you want Erza?" Asked Fuyu sadly.

"Fuyu, i want you to come to the guild." Replied Erza in her strict tone.

"No, i don't want to come back, it's my fault that Lisanna died and the guilt is killing me from inside. I just wish i could be stronger, Erza would you help me get stronger?" Fuyu asked Erza in his normal tone but she could listen to the sadness inside his voice.  
>"I am glad to help you but i don't know much about dragon slayer magic that's why i wouldn't be able to help you much" Replied Erza.<p>

"I know but you are one of the strongest people i know. I can always create my own moves, but i don't have the strength or power to do it then what would be the point of doing that?"  
>Erza nodded at his words before thinking about what to do. She knew that Fuyu had the potential of surpassing anyone in the guild. If the two of them trained than it would not only help them both benefit from training but it also could mean they could think of new ways to fight; as they say <em>Two heads are better than one.<em>

"Alright, if you are fine with it; we will get stronger together to protect the guild" She said with a smile, which Fuyu responded with his own smirk.

"Thanks Erza" Replied Fuyu with a small smile.

"Your welcome Fuyu, now return to the guild; everyone is worried about you" replied Erza.

Fuyu nodded before starting to following; he stopped after the first step to look back at Lisanna's grave.

"Just.. watch Lisanna i'll become stronger and protect everyone in the guild. Cheer on me okay!" Fuyu Smiled before running after Erza "ERZA! WAIT FOR ME"  
>_<p>

Meanwhile, Mirajane agreed to report about the mission to Makarov.

"Mirajane, please tell me what happened exactly; i know you are hiding something" Said Makraov, he knew his children good enough to see through them.  
>"Master, after Lisanna was hit by Elfman, someone came there to save me just before i was about to get killed, but he had a cloak hiding his face but, i saw his hair and it was black and master the magical energy he was giving off could rival yours. He left just before Fuyu came there" Replied Mirajane, she was broken from inside and she had been crying for hours.<p>

"That means he is a Wizard Saint or someone on par with them. The only wizard saint i know who has black hair is... Natsu Carter (AN: i couldn't think of a good last name for Natsu. Sowwy :,[ ) but he doesn't have intrest in travelling and currently he is at Era" Replied Makarov with a serious tone.

"What do you mean Master?" Asked Mirajane.

"He only does the missions where he can fight very strong monsters and he is supporting Fiore's Forces in the battle against Seven Kingdom" Replied Makarov.

"So you think it's someone else?"  
>"Yes, but it can be Natsu, but i am not sure because his current location is unknown and he is very secretive kind of person." Replied Makarov "But don't worry Mira, when the next Wizard Saint Meeting takes place i am going to ask him about it" Said Makarov in an Assuring Tone.<p>

_**Timeskip - 1 year later**_

Ever since Fuyu started training with Erza, he has grown alot stronger and he had learnt how to activate Fire Drive and he has become alot stronger, faster and intelligent. They also got rid of Fuyu's Motion Sickness. He could be ranked as strong as Laxus Dreyar.

In this 1 year time period, Fuyu had challenged Erza and defeated her without even using his Fire Drive. After that he fought Laxus and almost win before he activated Dragon Force and then Makarov made Fuyu swear not to tell anyone about Laxus' dragon slayer magic, though he had tell him about the dragon lacrima implanted inside Laxus after Fuyu Pressed him about it.

Erza had gotten stronger alot and now she was comfortable without wearing armor all the time. She had told Fuyu about her past one day when he was telling her about Igneel. After listening to Erza's Story Fuyu Got Enraged but quickly calmed down after she kissed him (AN- xD) when he asked why she kissed him, she teased him about it and never answered his question.

Fuyu had started taking S-Class Quests with Erza and an unknown request came to The Guild.

Fuyu had taken the quest with Erza, much to Makarov's dismay.

They were heading to Hakumei Town, which has been attacked by a monster that according to Makarov one of the monsters council has personally asked Fairy Tail to get rid of. That actually got the two wizards a little curious because of the fact that the Magic Council had wanted the destruction of this monster and when they asked the guild-master why they wanted Fairy Tail to specifically to do it; he replied.  
>"Fairy tail is the strongest guild in Fiore and since destroying things is what we do best, the Magic Council wants us to destroy it." the two nodded, while sweat-dropping, at that before getting ready to depart.<p>

(AN- Sorry Guys But i am not very good at writing Fight Scenes, i tried writing it about 20 times but i couldn't got it right so i gave up on it. So i'll tell in short what happened, The Monster was One Zeref's Demon and it was insanely strong and when Erza and Fuyu Almost Died, He used Fairy Glitter to Destroy The Demon.)  
>_<p>

"Fuyu... How did you do that?" Erza Questioned, she was still shocked that Fuyu could use Fairy Glitter.

"I-I don't know. All i thought of was getting the power to save you and then my arm started to feel warm. Next thing I knew, I was standing on my feet and words started to come to my head" Erza was in deep thought. "Erza, is something wrong?"

"Fuyu, that spell you used is one of the three legendary spells of Fairy Tail. Not Only that, it is one that was lost after the death of Fairy Tail's First Master's Death. a magic that not only Rival the Mater's **Fairy Law**, but uses the light from the sun, the moon and the stars in its attack, **Fairy Glitter**." Fuyu was at loss of words at her explanation.

"But how could I used that magic spell, I have only used Fire Dragon Slayer Magic before today. I never even knew of the spell's existence." Fuyu was Curious, What could this mean.

"I don't know Fuyu, but we will find out when we get back to the guild and ask the Master. For now; Lets head back to the town, then we should rest and recover." Erza asked just as curious as Fuyu.

Fuyu nodded, "Yeah, Sounds good." He stayed quiet after that before kissing Erza on her lips and pulling her in a tight hug.

"F-Fuyu?" Erza's face was just as red as her hair.

"I am glad you're safe Erza." Fuyu said, "I thought for a second that i was going to lose you."

"I'm glad you're safe as well Fuyu and don't worry, i am not going anywhere. Now let's go back to the town."

Just as they turned, Fuyu heard "We Shall meet again Fuyu Dragneel" and when he turned back he could see nothing.

Thank You Guys For Reading and I hope you guys enjoyed. If You did R&R

So I want to tell you guys something, As you can see this story is very similar to Oturan Namikaze's Fairy Flame Dragon and Yes It's True, Actually the truth is that he was the one inspired me to write this story. And ValinNight's Stories Inspired Me Alot. And Guys Anyone can help me with Fight Scenes please Write it in the Reviews or PM Me. Thanks!  
>- AbyssBackFromTheHell


	2. Chapter 1 - The Real Story Begins

Hi Guys I am Back And I loved all the support I Got, since I didn't tell you guys how Fuyu looks like here is a small description on him.

Fuyu is a young man of average height with medium length pink hair. (He Wears clothes like Natsu Does in the Real story)

What if Natsu Wasn't Raised By Igneel But Acnologia And He Wasn't a member of Fairy Tail But Grimoire Heart. But Since We Need A Natsu Dragneel In Fairy Tail, There is an OC Character Named Fuyu and He Was Raised By Igneel and He Posses Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic Instead of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

Pairings - NatsuXUltear And FuyuXErza

Unknown Location

"I am so bored..." Said Natsu with a bored tone. It has been almost 2 days since he sent a message to Fuyu and now he was on a mission for slaying beast given to him by the council. This beast was destroyed single handedly by Natsu and Ultear. (AN - They Take Missions Together since they are partners and a couple)

"I know Natsu, now let's head back to Era. Siegrain just told me that they are holding a meeting about Fuyu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet's Victory over one of Zeref's Demon.

"Yeah... Yeah.. I already know it." Replied Natsu in a very bored tone.

Later At Era

They were discussing Fuyu and Erza's Victory over Zeref's demon.

"They actually took down one of zeref's D-" The council member was cut off by Natsu.

"Yeah .. Yeah they destroyed Zeref's Demon. Do you have anything new to tell?" Said Natsu after entering the meeting hall, he was bored and pissed off because the monster he was sent to destroy didn't even stood against him and Ultear for 5 minutes.

Siegrain started laughing at Natsu's antics.

"Natsu glad you made it back in time, we want you to go and congratulate Fairy Tail on their Success" Said Gran Doma.

"Why me?" Asked Natsu in his usual bored tone.

"Because you are the only one who could.. Tolerate them" Replied Gran Doma. "This meeting is dismissed you may leave for Fairy Tail now Natsu." Announced Gran Doma.

Before Leaving the meeting room Natsu sent a glare towards Gran Doma, which sent shivers down his spine.

**At Fairy Tail**

Fuyu and Erza just returned after doing the mission

"We're Back!" Shouted After Destroying the Guild Hall's Gates.

"Welcome Back!" Greeted Everyone.

"How was your mission?" Asked Makarov.

"We Destroyed the Demon, it was one of Zeref's Creations." Replied Erza.

"Ah, i see. Come to my office, I want you to tell me what happened" said Makarov and he headed to his Office. Fuyu and Erza followed Makarov into his office.

**Inside Makarov's Office**

"Please Sit." Offered Makarov, which Fuyu and Erza Gladly accepted.

"So Now Tell me what exactly happened there." Said Makarov

They told Makarov how they almost died fighting the demon but defeated it after Fuyu used Fairy Glitter.

"Fuyu are you saying you used Fairy Glitter?" Asked a very shocked Makarov. He simply nodded."Show me your arm Fuyu."

Fuyu did as he was asked to.

'This thing is real but.. how' thought makarov

"Master?" Asked a very confused Fuyu.

"Fuyu, Fairy Glitter is one of the three legendary fairy tail spells and no one has been able to use it since First Master's Death, not even second master was able to use it." Said Makarov in a very serious tone.

"But, Master how is that even possible?"

"I don't know Fuyu, but First left her journal and no one has been able to open it." Stated Makarov.

"Gramps, Bring the Journal please." Pleaded Fuyu.

Makarov went to his bookshelf and took out a journal with Fairy Tail Symbol on it.

"Here." Said Makarov handing over the book to Fuyu.

When Fuyu touched the journal it started glowing, after the light died down, there was a letter saying "To my dearest Nephew Fuyu"

"W-What the.." Stuttered Fuyu.

"What happened Fuyu?" Asked Erza. He handed over the letter to both of them.

When they read what was written on the Letter, they were left utterly shocked.

"Fuyu, Please open the letter" Said Makarov. 'How can this be, There were no records of Mavis' Sister having a son' Thought Makarov.

Fuyu didn't say a thing, he was too shocked to say something. Suddenly he fainted.

"Fuyu!" Cried Erza

"Erza take Fuyu to the infirmary." Said Makarov to Erza and she did what she was told to do.

**Outside Makarov's Office**

When Erza came out of Makarov's office, everyone were staring at her because she had Fuyu in her arms.

"What happened to Fuyu?!" Asked Mirajane, she was shocked most out of everyone.

"I don't know he suddenly fainted." Replied Erza in hurry.

Erza took Fuyu to the infirmary and Everyone followed her.

**Inside Fairy Tail Infirmary**

Fuyu was laying on the bed, Makarov had called Poryulisca and she was on her way.

Erza was sitting beside Fuyu, she was crying because she loved him and she couldn't see him in this state.

After a while, Poryulisca came to the infirmary.

"What happened to him?" Asked Poryulisca.

"We don't know, he was informing us about his mission when he suddenly fainted." Repiled a very worried Makarov with Erza nodding at his words.

After Poryulisca checked up on Fuyu, she was shocked to see him in this state as it wasn't because of his injuries but because of his mental state.

"Is it because of his injuries during the mission?" Asked Makarov and Erza at the same time.

"No it isn't because of his injuries because of the mission, instead it seems his mental state is disturbed and he fainted because he was shocked." Announced Poryulisca.

After that everyone left the infirmary excluding Gray, Mirajane, Erza and Makarov.

Erza was sitting beside Fuyu and she was praying that he is fine.

**Inside Fuyu's Mindscape**

'Where am i?' thought Fuyu, suddenly he saw a woman with very long blond hair running with a baby in her hands, she was being chased by 100's of dark mages.

"You are not going to take my son to revive Zeref." Shouted the woman.

"Look just give us your child and we will spare your life, if you fight back we have more than 200 Dark Mages coming for reinforcing us." A random guy said.

Suddenly they all were killed by Some Dark Wave.

"What is happening?" Asked the woman, suddenly a man came out of the forest.

"What happened here?" Asked the man.

"I was protecting my son from Zeref's Followers and suddenly some sort of wave came and killed all of them in 1 hit" Replied the woman.

Fuyu saw all of this, Mavis protecting her Son (AN - Actually Fuyu's Mother died in Great Magic War 2 and Mavis took care of him as his own son) and saw Zeref releasing his Death Wave.

He suddenly remembered the time he spent with Zeref finding Igneel. He remembered when Zeref left him.

**Reality**

Everyone saw a single came from Fuyu's eye's.

**Back in Fuyu's Mindscape**

He saw how he Mavis locked him in Fairy Sphere and was found by Igneel. He remember his time with Igneel, how he told him to use his Dragon King Slayer Form only in the times of emergency and another unknown element of Dragon slayer Magic.

**Reality**

After a while, Fuyu regain consciousness.

Erza was the first one to react. She hugged Fuyu and slapped him and started crying.

"Baka, don't scare me like that" Said Erza, she was smiling.

"C-Can't.. Breathe E..Erza" managed to say Fuyu in the bonecrushing hug.

"How are you my boy?" asked Makarov.

"Better" Said Fuyu while Smiling.

"So Fuyu care to tell us why you were crying while you were unconcious ?" Asked Makarov.

"I.. I saw my past, how Mavis fought on her life to protect me, my past with my mother, my time with Igneel, i saw Everything and ..." replied Fuyu, he didn't wanted to tell them that he knew Zeref and he cried because he saw him after years.

"And What my boy?" Asked Makarov.

"I...I saw Zeref , he saved First." Replied Fuyu, only telling half-truth.

"Okay Fuyu i guess you should read this letter." Said Makarov while he gave the Letter to Fuyu, by the time he started reading it, the whole guild came into the infirmary.

He Read aloud everything Mavis wrote to him and about his cousin brother, though she didn't mention who he was. Everyone were speechless, Fuyu was son of Mavis' younger sister Haru.

**After The Party (AN - It's Obvious They'd Throw a god damn party) At the Guild's Roof**

Erza was sitting there and thinking about her past in the tower. Suddenly Fuyu came and hugged her from behind as she was shivering, she was too caught up in her past that she didn't care how cold it was outside.

"What are you doing Fuyu?" Questioned Erza.

"You were cold, so I warmed you up." Said Fuyu with his Signature Grin.

"Hey E-Erza, you still didn't told me why you kissed me that time." Said Fuyu, he was shaking a bit.

"First you are going to tell me why you kissed me!" Teased Erza.

"Because I Love You With all of my heart Erza Scarlet!" Screamed Fuyu.

Erza was so happy that she started crying. "I love you too Fuyu." Said Erza

Unknown to both of them, Mirajane and Master Makarov were listening to them.

"I am so happy for them." Said Mirajane with comical tears in her eyes.

"Me too." Said Makarov, 'My children have grown' thought Makarov before leaving with Mirajane.

**NEXT DAY IN MAGNOLIA**

Fuyu and Erza officially announced themselves as couples and Fairy Tail had a party like always.

Suddenly everyone could feel rise in magic power.

"That guy never stops amusing me." Announced Makarov.

"Master who is that "guy" you are talking about?" Asked a very curious Fuyu.

"Natsu Carter the 5th Wizard Saint." Replied Makarov, he was happy to meet him after 2 years.

Suddenly members had problem in breathing except Mirajane, Erza, Fuyu, Makarov and Someone on the S-Class Floor.

The Doors opened Revealing Natsu.

And the Magical Pressure Dropped and everyone were able to breathe properly.

"Hello Natsu, What brings you to Magnolia?" Asked Makarov while greeting the younger saint.

"Ah those old geezers, you know them.." Replied Natsu without a hint of fear while calling Gran Doma and other council members (Old ones) Geezers.

"They sent me to congratulate your Two mages who destroyed Zeref's Demon.. because I can "Tolerate" Fairy Tail's nature.." Added Natsu.

"Ah I see, where is Ultear I thought you both hang out together?" Questioned Makarov after a bit when he saw Ultear wasn't there.

"She is taking care of some sort of Job." Replied Natsu. "Plus you guys know that why those old farts want me out of Era.."

"Yeah, I know the wrath of the Chaos Dragon.." Said makarov after laughing for a bit as he remembered when Makarov saw Natsu's Magical Wrath.

"Master, who is that guy?" Questioned some Random Members Including Macao, Wakaba and Cana.

"Ah, Sorry I forgot to Introduce myself, I am Natsu Carter, One of the Ten Wizard Saints and 6th Seat Holder in the Council." Said Natsu with a smirk.

There were lots of Aw's and some had their Jaw's Dropped.

"Oh, By the way, Yajima-san sent this." Said Natsu while handing over the Lacrima.

"Ah, That man." Replied Makarov.

"So for how long you are going to be here Natsu-san?" Questioned Mirajane, she had a blush on her face like every other girl present in the Guild Hall excluding Erza.

"Ah, I don't really know." Answered Natsu.

"So where are the Two Mages who destroyed that puny demon?" Asked Natsu.

"We are Here." Shouted Fuyu.

"Ah, This is a small Present from Council." Said Natsu while giving 2 Invitation Cards to Fuyu and Erza.

"What are these for?" Asked Erza and Fuyu at the same time.

"Ah these are for the next Saint Tournament." Answered Natsu.

"So, They are holding it again?" Questioned Makarov.

"Yeah, For some unknown reason, though these 2 Passes were by the Council, but I am inviting everyone from Fairy Tail." Answered Natsu with his Casual Smile.

Everyone could hear someone Laughing from the 2nd Floor.

"Who the heck is he?" Asked Natsu.

"Laxus, One of the Guild's S-Class Member and my Grandson." Replied Makarov.

"What a bunch of weaklings with another weakling saint in them." Shouted Laxus. Which caused a tick mark appear on Natsu's Head.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked I didn't think that a weak S-Class Mage would try to mock a wizard saint who is on par with the guild's ace." Exclaimed Natsu in a way of insult, which made lot's of members say ohh.

"That's it You are going down." Said laxus but before he could even move, Natsu was on his move and he was flying (AN - Kinda) And he brought his Palm near Laxus' face and released his magic power on his face which instantly knocked out Laxus. Everyone were shocked in the Guild Hall including Fuyu, Erza and Makarov.

"Natsu, you really should stop going overboard." Said someone unknown but only Fuyu and Natsu were able to hear her.

"Ultear!" Shouted Natsu. As everyone could see a female figure standing at the destroyed Doors. He jumped down and hugged her.

"Welcome To Magnolia, Ultear-sama." Greeted Makarov with a smile, he was happy that 2 Council members were at Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Makarov-dono, it has been a while since we've met." Said Ultear after thanking Makarov.

"Hahaha, Yeah 3 months since last Wizard Saint Meeting." Replied Makarov after remembering the meeting.

"Who is she now?" Asked Cana.

"Allow me to introduce you to Ultear Milkovich, she is the 7th Wizard Saint and 7th Council Seat Holder." Said Makarov, While Introducing her.

Everyone's Jaw Dropped. And like usual Macao and Wakaba tried to hit on her but got knocked out at once.

"Hey Natsu-Sama, can I ask you something?" Said Mirajane.

"Uhh, sure why not." Replied Natsu.

"You are So Good Looking but why aren't you in the Top Bachelors List?" Questioned Mirajane with everyone woman excluding Ultear and Erza nodded at the her words.

"Uhh.." Natsu tried to think of a way of hiding his relationship with Ultear.

"Because he is dating Ultear." Announced Fuyu, due to his enhanced senses he could feel that they both were a couple.

"Glad to have another Dragon Slayer onboard." Said Natsu.

"Y-You mean you are a Dragon Slayer As well?" Questioned Fuyu, he was more than Excited.

"Yeah, they don't call me Chaos Dragon for no reason." Answered Natsu in his Casual Tone.

"Were you raised by a Dragon as well? Do you know Igneel?" Questioned Fuyu, which made Makarov Face Palm.

"Yeah I was raised by a Dragon, his name was Acnologia and Maybe I know Igneel." Answered Natsu

"Umm, Natsu-Sama why are you calling Acnologia "HE" ?" Asked Levy.

"Because before Acnologia was a dragon, he was a human just like Igneel." Said Natsu. "They both bathed in Dragon's blood in the Dragon Civil war which took place over 400 years ago and now they both are Dragons." Added Natsu.

"You mean Igneel was a human once?" Asked Fuyu.

"Yeah Uncle Igneel once was a human just like we are right now." Answered Natsu.

"You mean you are related to Igneel?" Shouted Fuyu at the top of his Lungs.

"Yeah Igneel was the younger brother of Acnologia and I came to meet you and him when you were actually very young." Said Natsu with a small laugh.

"OMMMMGGGGG" Shouted Fuyu but was soon knocked out by Erza. Which made Natsu and Ultear sweat drop at the requip mage's antics.

"So Natsu did you enquire any more intel on gildarts?" Asked Makarov.

"Yeah I was getting on that part old man, he is still safe and he is travelling right now." Said Natsu.

"Glad to know he is safe." Whispered Makarov.

"So Ultear-sama i thought you were on a mission?" Questioned Makarov.

"Yeah, I was travelling there when I felt Natsu's Magic Power rise." Replied Ultear.

"Anyway I need to leave now." Said Ultear while disappearing in wind.

"So Natsu-sama what kind of magic you can use?" Questioned Levy.

"Well I can use Dragon Slayer magic but mine is Dragon King slayer magic and I control chaos element, I can make Thought Projections, I can use Heavenly Magic and my 2 original magic named Demon's Right and Divine Left." Answered Natsu which made everyone's jaw drop.

"What kind of Magic is Demon's Right and Divine Left?" Questioned Makarov.

"It's better as a secret." Replied Natsu and went to the bar to get a drink.

"Can I have a Drink?" Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, Sure" Replied Mirajane, she was blushing madly inside her head.

"Thank you" Said Natsu as Mirajane handed him a Mug Full of Beer.

"Old Man, you should really tell your guild members to stop going overboard, you know how those old geezers are. I won't be able to Protect you people from getting disbanded forever." Said Natsu while drinking his Beer.

"I know but these kids never grow up." Answered Makarov while letting out a laugh.

"So Natsu can you really rival gildarts' power?" Questioned Erza.

"Well before he left for 100 year Quest I did have a fight with him, though it was a draw." Replied Natsu.

"So Natsu why didn't you ever think of Joining Fairy Tail, I am sure you would love here." Asked Makarov.

"No Old Man, I am satisfied with my current life and Council gives more harder missions." Said Natsu, he looked calm from inside but he was angry at Makarov. He didn't wanted to reveal that he was a member of Grimoire Heart.

"Ah I see, its up to you anways." Said Makarov while getting another drink from Mirajane.

"So what happened to Acnologia, did he left on July 7th X777, like Igneel? Asked an awaken Fuyu.

"Yeah he left without even saying anything, not that I care about him anyways." Replied Natsu.

"Do you know where is Igneel." Asked Fuyu.

Instead of getting an answer he got a fist to his face.

"No." Answered Natsu.

Everyone started laughing at the scene.

**Later**

"So, Natsu what did you wanted to talk about?" Questioned Makarov, he had earlier asked the older man for a private conversation.

"The Council is suspicious about Fairy Tail hiding something underground the Guild hall." Stated Natsu which made Makarov Tensed.

'Just how could they guessed about Lumen Histoire?' Thought Makarov

"But don't you worry I've handled it." Said Natsu which made Makarov Smile.

**At Era**

It has been 1 week since Natsu went to Fairy Tail to congratulate them. They were holding another meeting about the Wizard Saint Meeting Dates.

"So, When should we Host the Tournament?" Asked Gran Doma.

"Whenever you want to, not that I care about it anyways, all I want to beat the Shit out of 1st Wizard Saint." Said Natsu, he was happy that he could beat the 1st Saint (AN - His Real wrath exceeds Four Gods of ishgal).

"Sorry Natsu, but the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th Wizard Saint are not going to show up at the Tournament." Said Gran Doma which made a tick mark appear on Natsu's head.

Everyone could feel that it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The pressure was lifted when Ultear dragged Natsu out of the meeting hall.

**At Natsu and Ultear's Home.**

They were discussing the plans with Master Hades right now.

"Natsu and Ultear I hope you both are doing well?" Questioned Hades.

"Yeah, Master we are doing fine and we are moving ahead in the plan." Replied Ultear.

"Yeah, Old Man we are good." Replied Natsu with a smirk which made Hades smile as well.

"Good, now I must go." Said Hades after that his image disappeared.

"Well I am going to sleep." Said Ultear. "Coming?" She offered, Natsu just nodded after that he hugged her from behind and followed her into their room.

**(AN - Guys a huge notice, as you all could read that I added something new which is THE Wizard Saint Tournament but, I won't show how it works now, I am just going to skip this one but I will do it after The Lullaby Arc.)**

**Time Skip 3 YEARS.**

It has been 3 Years since Fuyu and Erza started dating and they both are married and have a Daughter named Nova. **(Sorry For not writing the marriage and stuff :p Not very good at them :,( )**

**Town of Hargeon**

Fuyu and Mirajane were at this town to find Bora. **(Oh, By the way in the real story Lucy is the main female protagonist but for me fuck that she is not even worth a penny for me, so the main protagonists are Natsu, Fuyu, Erza, Ultear, Mirajane and Gray)**

**Somewhere Else In The Town.**

"What about this? This is a ColorS Magic. It changes the color of your clothes. See? The magic shope keeper showed the girl as his cloths changed from brown to green.

"I already have it, Do you have any gate keys?" The girl asked.

"Well that's a rare request. But I do, I have this one, but it's weak." the shop keeper showed the girl a Silver Gate key to the girl.

The girl in a now Exciting mood asked the shopkeeper something. "How much is the key?"

"20,000 jewels." the shop keeper answered her.

"W-what?"

"20,000 Jewels." the shop keeper said again.

"What about for me?" the girl attempted to use her sex appeal to lower the price.

"Really I can't believe my appeal is only worth a 1,000 Jewels." the girl said as she left the magic store.

As she was leaving the store, she saw lots of girls run by her.

"Salamander is here, I can't believe!" Some Random girl said.

"Salamander is here.. the famous fire wizard who uses fire magic that you can't find in the stores!" The girl said as she started moving where the 'Salamander' was.

But as she arrived where Salamander was, Fuyu and Mirajane were there as well.

'Am I in love with him?' thought the girl.

But the Charm Magic was broke off the girl when Mirajane started clapping.

"Wow, Bora did you really had to get Salamander Alias to use? you know using Fairy Tail member's alias is like going against water when you are fire." Said Mirajane after she stopped Clapping

"W-What do you mean, I am Salamander From Fairy Tail." Said Bora, he was sweating madly inside his head.

"Funny, I am Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail and I've never seen you there." Said Mirajane as she showed her Guild mark.

"Why you.." Growled Bora as he went to attack Mirajane but his hand was blocked by another hand.

"I will not let you hurt my Nakama in front of me." Said Fuyu as he started crushing and melting Bora's Bones and Skin.

"Please.. Stop." Said Bora he was more than Scared right now, 2 Fairy Tail's Insanely Strong members were about to destroy him. A squad of Rune knights came to take him.

"Thank You Very Much." Said One of the Rune Knights as they took Bora.

"No problem." Said Mirajane as they both took their money.

When they were about to leave, someone stopped Mirajane from moving ahead, when she turned back to see what stopped her , she saw a blond girl.

"Hi.. Um I was wondering if you could take me with you, I wanted to join Fairy Tail for a long time." Said The Blond Girl. "By the way, I am Lucy." Added Lucy.

"Sure, why not." Said Mirajane she was about to move again but she heard a stomach growling.

"But we need to wait as Fuyu is Hungry."

After they had lunch they left for Fairy Tail.

**Outside The Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

**"Welcome To Fairy Tail!" **Shouted Mirajane And Fuyu at the same time.

"I don't believe that I am standing outside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall." Exclaimed Lucy.

BOOM! Fuyu slammed open the guild hall's door like usual "WE ARE BACK!" He roared.

"Hey, how was the job?" Asked a random member.

"We didn't get to kick much ass, so it was BAD!" Replied Fuyu and kicked the random member and started a brawl.

"So, Fuyu you've returned." Said Gray and he unconsciously stripped his clothes off and joined the brawl.

"Fight me Fuyu." Gray challenged Fuyu.

"Not until you put on some damn clothes, you stripper." Said Fuyu while declining Fuyu

"Gray, your clothes." Cana reminded Gray about his clothes.

"I don't have time for it." Said Gray and went into the fight, while everyone were fighting, Fuyu thought of pulling a prank as he stole Gray's underwear. As Gray came out of the brawl, Lucy and Mirajane screamed as they saw him Naked.

"Miss may I borrow your underwhere?" Asked gray instead of any answer Lucy attacked him by bat which came out of nowhere.

As everyone started using their magic. "Uhh.. Shouldn't we stop them?" Asked Lucy

"Don't Worry just wait and see." Replied Mirajane.

Just after Mirajane said that, a monster came and shouted "Stop this nonsense you fools."

"Oh, Master I didn't knew you were here." Said Mirajane as she saw Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

"Did you just say Master?! That monster is Fairy Tail's Master?" Asked a Very Very Shocked Lucy.

"AH A NEw recruit." Said Makarov as he started shrinking in his normal form.

"He is Tiny." Said Lucy as she saw Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

"Lucy meet Fairy Tail's Master Makarov." Said Mirajane as she went to the bar to give Fuyu his Flaming Shot.

"Hello, Can I join Fairy Tail?" Asked Lucy.

"Sure, Why not, go to Mirajane to get your Guild Insignia." Said Makarov as he went to the bar and snatched someone's beer and started drinking it.

"Here you go." Said Mirajane as she gave Lucy Her Guild Insignia.

"So Lucy have you found a home to live in yet?" Asked Mirajane.

"No." Said Lucy with :( Face

"DAD" Shouted A Girl outside Master Makarov's Office.

"Nova!" Said Fuyu as he ran up to 2nd Floor and Hugged His Daughter.

"Who is she?" Asked Lucy.

"She is Fuyu and Erza's Daughter and I am her God Mother." Said Mirajane while smiling.

**At Era**

"As you all know that we need to stop Fairy Tail from making more destruction." Said One of the 'old geezers' from council.

"I say we should Disband it." Said Councilor Leiji.

"And what will happen when we disband it?" Questioned Natsu, he was ready to defend Fairy Tail like Yajima.

"I say we should let them be for now." Suggested Ultear, but Siegrain had some other plans.

"I have an idea, we should send a Wizard Saint to Warn Them." Suggested Siegrain at which many of the council members nodded.

"Then, why don't you go Siegrain?" Suggested Natsu as he was smirking.

"So its decided that Siegrain, Natsu and Ultear shall warn them and Send the invitation letter to Fairy Tail For Grand Wizard Saint Tournament." Declared Org.

"Seriously? Why 3 Wizard Saints?" Questioned Ultear And Natsu at the same time.

"Duh.. because of insanity they create." Said Org and he disbanded the meeting.

**Next Day at Magnolia.**

Siegrain, Ultear and Natsu were going to Fairy Tail.

"I don't believe those old morons are making us do this." Said Natsu.

"Don't worry Natsu, soon our plan will take place and we are going to destroy each one of those old geezers." Said Siegrain which made 3 of them smirk. (*Yes Ultear, Natsu and Siegrain were included in the Tower Of Heaven plan)

"Well let us enter in my style." Said Natsu as he started raising his magic power.

**At Fairy Tail Guild Hall.**

"And the Chaos Dragon arrives in his own way." Declared Makarov which made Fuyu smile.

"YaaaaaY he is back." Shouted Fuyu.

"What is going on? Who is Chaos Dragon? and Why is Fuyu so excited?" Asked Lucy she was beyond Confused right now.

"Chaos Dragon is Natsu Carter, the 5th Wizard Saint and a good friend of Fairy Tail guild, whenever he comes here he raises his magic power which makes it hard for everyone to breathe and Fuyu is hyped up because Natsu is a Dragon slayer just like him." Said Mirajane, she was blushing like always :3

"Wow." Was the only thing which Lucy could say before the gates opened revealing 3 People.

"Nice to see you again Natsu, Ultear and Siegrain.. What a surprise!" Greeted Makarov.

"Nice to see you again." The Three Wizard Saints greeted back.

"So what did my guild members do so the council had to send their Trump Cards?" Said Makarov. Natsu, Ultear and Siegrain were known as Council's Trump Cards.

"Like usual the destruction and the invitation cards for the Tournament and the council just declared something awesome, as you can see there are 10 Wizard Saints. But after a long debate we've decided that the ones who have the potential to become saint but aren't strong enough to defeat them are going to be added to the Outer Saints, there are 7 Vacant spots and Fuyu is nominated to be one of them." Natsu told everyone which made everyone's jaw drops was that Fuyu had the potential.

"Really? That's amazing, when are they hosting the Tournament? Asked Makarov, he was happy that one of his children is going to be a Mini-Saint xD.

"Well that is to be revealed after the next Guild master's meeting." Said Natsu, he started moving towards Makarov to give him the greeting cards but when he was walking, suddenly something burnt off his Shirt. After every woman Excluding Ultear saw his toned body and abs, some had nose-bleeds, some had fainted and some were blushing madly.

"What the heck Fuyu?" Shouted Natsu, Ultear used her Arc of time to restore his Shirt.

"That was for not making me saint but for making me a Mini-Saint." Said Fuyu and he pouted.

"So, no S-Class wizards here right now?" Asked Siegrain, his eyes were trying to find Erza.

"Yeah, all are on missions but since you made Fuyu a mini-saint." Said Makarov. "I hereby make Fuyu Dragneel an S-class Wizard." Added Makarov which made Gray very angry.

"Old man, that's not fair!" Said Gray and started his Ice-Make magic and instead of attacking Fuyu he attacked Natsu.

_**"Ice Make Lance**_" Shouted Gray as he sent tons of Lances towards Natsu but before it could hit him, he prepared his own spell.

"_**Ice Make Shield**_" Shouted Natsu as a shield protected him from the attack and after the lances were destroyed, it vanished.

As Natsu, used same magic as Ur, Gray was utterly shocked.

"H-How can you possibly use the same ice-make magic as Ur?" Questioned Gray.

"Simple, I have Ur's blood running in my veins." Replied Natsu, which made everyone utterly shocked in the guild.

"Ultear can use the same magic as Ur." Added Siegrain, he wanted to add gasoline in fire.

"W-what.." muttered Gray but due to Enhanced Hearing Natsu, Ultear and Fuyu could listen to him.

"I am Ur's daughter.." Said Ultear, it was too much for Gray as he fell unconscious.

"Take him to the infirmary." Said Makarov, but stopped when Fuyu Said "Wait a minute."

He summoned his Fairy Flames and placed them at Gray's head which made him regain consciousness.

"Thanks" Said Gray.

"Well we shall take our leave." Said Natsu and turned around, Siegrain was already at the door and Ultear was right behind him.

"Wait, Natsu-sama would you like to hang out sometime?" Asked Lucy, she was blushing madly inside her head.

"No, I already have a girlfriend." Replied Natsu, as he saw right through Lucy.

Natsu turned into Black Flames and Disappeared, Ultear used her Arc of Time to Teleport herself and Siegrain used Meteor.

"Sorry, Lucy but Natsu has been dating Ultear for about 4 years now. So he is not Interested in anyone else." Said Mirajane, she tried to show sympathy to the blonde mage. Lucy had tears in her eye's as she was rejected so easily.

"But.. I am also beautiful like Ultear is than why was I rejected?" Asked A Crying Lucy (AN - I HATE NALU FANFICTIONS AND PAIRINGS SO FUCK YEAH)

"If he'd date a girl on her looks, he would be dating Mirajane right now, she is just as beautiful as Ultear, where you are not on their level." Said Gray, which made Lucy cry more and Mirajane blush madly.

Suddenly Gray got instantly knocked out again by Makarov.

"It wasn't a good thing to say Gray." Sighed Makarov.

Thank you guys For reading!

And guys as you can see I don't have a beta reader so I have to go through my story again and again to find mistakes and in I didn't really give Natsu much screen-time and I know but I will do it after the Wizard Saint Tournament which will take place after Lullaby arc where Erza was arrested instead of being arrested they are going to be royally escorted.

So Guys I want to open suggestion box [OPEN] you guys can send me suggestions in the Private Message or Write in the review, I'll check it out and if I can add your suggestion in my story, I'll give you credits and Add it.

Oh and do you want me to add another girl in the pairing of Natsu or Fuyu?  
>Candidates - Mirajane (Very likely cuz I liek her)<p>

Cana - (Don't know)

Levy - (Tho i prefer Gale)

Lisanna - (Hell naw)

And Guys AbyssFromHell out

R&R


End file.
